The present disclosure relates generally to hearing assistive devices and augmented reality devices.
There are 80,000 people in Canada, over 1,000,000 in the US, and more than 20,000,000 people in the world who are completely deaf. For these people, normal hearing-aid devices do not help. Cochlear implants work for some individuals but they are invasive and the operation cost is extremely high.
Five percent of the world's population is suffering from hearing-loss. The existing hearing-aid devices provide poor performance in a noisy environment, especially when the user wishes to listen to a remote sound source, as opposed to closer sound sources.